Change and Adapt
by The Human Wreckage You Love x
Summary: One day can change it all. Will she adapt to her new life or repress it?
1. Fighting

**Chapter One - Accident. **

_Author Notes: _

_Well this is my first fanfic...so don't be too harsh! _

_I don't own Sonic or any of the others (.) _

_AGES: _

_Amy: 15 _

_Sonic: 18 _

_Shadow: Ageless _

_Tails: 12 _

_Cream: 7 _

_Knuckles: 20_

* * *

Trying to regain her breath Amy Rose stood on the sidelines, watching her fellow comrades beating the crap out of Eggman's pathetic robots. She gasped as two laser bolts narrowly avoided Shadow - who growled in fury and continued pounding the machine ememies. She sprang back into action to smash a robot away from Tails. He thanked her with a hi five and resumed firing at the opposition with his homemade weapon. As Amy landed back on the ground she was surrounded by robots. She laughed and twirled whilst holding her piko piko hammer, striking them all out at once.

'Nice one Amy!'

She laughed as she felt the wind of the blue blur flash past her.

The pink hedgehog jumped back as a flying bit of metal streaked past where she had been standing moments before. Unfortunately for Knuckles she had been a split-second too late and it had resulted in a large gash in the dark material of her jeans.

''KNUCKLES! Do you have to make such a mess when you destroy a robot? These were new!' She gestured to her ripped jeans but winked to let him know he was forgiven.

Flicking her long quills out of the way of her vision she scanned the area for the whole reason they were endangering their lives - The Purple Chaos Emerald. She noticed a purple neon streak mixed in with the blur that was Sonic and she watched as he evaded every robot whilst taunting Eggman.

''Can't ya get me Egghead?''

His words fell short as a huge robot loomed over him. His vivid green eyes quickly searched for a way out and his eyes fell on Amy. She was only just realising the situation and Sonic got an idea.

'' Catch it Ames!''

Amy caught on quick and jumped high in the air just as Sonic threw the Emerald. She made a fluid catch and grinned. Turning in the air to yell to Shadow the grin was killed by Eggman's laughter and his laser gun powering up.

* * *

Sonic watched in horror as Amy turned around with the Purple Emerald in her hands. He expected to see fear on her face but he just saw shock and resignition. He kicked the robot out of his way and ran towards the pink hedgehog. It was like slow motion, the bright red light of the laser advancing towards Amy, racing with Sonic. The Evil Doctor laughing horrified cry of denial from Shadow and the pained yell from himself.

A huge explosion.

Sonic and his friends were thrown back into the wall with other bits of robot and were knocked unconscious for a few minutes as Eggman fled the scene, eager to get away from the vengance of Amy's comrades.


	2. Emptiness

**Chapter 2 - The Emptiness. **

_Author Notes: _

_Well yeah as I said my first fanfic blah blah blah._

_Sorry about the first chapter guys, I'll try to make it up to you x _

_I don't own Sonic or the Others._

* * *

Lifting his head up from the rubble, Sonic looked around himself and the reckage of the room and the memories came flooding back to him. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Sonic watched in horror as Amy turned around with the Purple Emerald in her hands. He expected to see fear on her face but he just saw shock and resignition. _

_It was like slow motion, the bright white light of the EggRay advancing towards Amy. The Evil Doctor laughing horrified cry of denial from Shadow and the pained scream from himself. _

_A huge explosion. _

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes in shock just as a massive fist came flying towards him. He dodged just in time when Knuckles said ''Finished your dream yet blueboy?'' with an annoyed expression.

''He's right Faker! We have to find Amy!!''

So with anguish on their faces they set to work clearing the rubble from the destroyed lab to find their friends body. Knuckles close to crying, for he had lost his friend who was like a sister to him, Sonic mirrored Knuckles and they shared the occasional knowing look of grief. Shadow on the other hand was away from the other two, looked emotionless. This was the second time he had lost a a best friend and he was near insane with grief. He felt dead inside. All he could see was Maria dying. Amy dying. Maria dying. Amy dying. A single tear slid down his cheek.

''Shadow. Over here.''

By the grim sound on Sonic's voice, Shadow knew he had found the body of Amy Rose. He walked over to where Sonic was standing and saw His Friend. His Love. His Life. Lying on the floor with her eyes shut and her quills fanned out around her. She was still holding the Purple Chaos Emerald which glowed brightly, giving off and eerie purple light. Shadow let out a sob as he dropped to his knees and and cradled her body. He didn't even try to stop the tears in front of the guys. Sonic and Knuckles shuffling around uncomfortably until they remembered Tails and went to go find him with embarressed but still sad looks on their face.

About 20 minutes later, Sonic and Knuckles had found Tails and and told him what had happened to Amy. The little kitsune's ears drooped and his eyes filled with tears.

''Please don't cry little buddy! She's in a better place now.''

''Ok Sonic...'' Tails said as he sniffled a little

Meanwhile Shadow had no more tears to cry. He heard Knuckles, Sonic and Tails returning and picked up the pink hedgehog bridal style and resting the beautiful gem on the floor. He looked at her and his heart broke a little more. He moved his hand to brush a quill out of her face and his finger twitched as he felt something. _A Pulse?_ Shadow quickly moves his fingers to her neck, just to make sure of what he thought he just felt..._It was a pulse!_

Shadow yelled in suprise and nearly dropped the hedgehog in his arms. He lowered her back down on the floor and and yelled for Sonic. Shadow saw a blue blur as Sonic stopped infront of him. Shadow then spoke without the grief he had earlier.

''Sonic! Amy is alive, look-''

''Shads. you've officially cracked haven't you?''

''FAKER! she has a pulse!'' Shadow was close to hitting the blue Hero.

As Sonic knelt down to feel her neck he gasped in suprise and sat down in shock. Shadow sighed, picked up Amy and the Emerald and left Sonic on the floor, heading towards Station Square Hospital. Running at his full speed, he reached there in 30 seconds. He blasted open the door and hurridly explained to a shocked nurse what had happened who took Amy away into the Emergency Room and Shadow sat down in exaustion from his adreniline rush.

* * *

_Read&Review Please x_


	3. Remember

**Chapter 3 - Remember**

_Author Notes-_

_Well I have taken a little break from writing to try to improve, as I have noticed that my delivery could be better. Remember to review please! _

_Friend's Note: Heyy, I just wanted to let you know how hard _The Human Wreckage You Love x _has worked to make this story work!_

_She was up till midnight last night writing and I was round her house for five hours in one afternoon trying to help her and convince her that her chapters are absolutely amazing, no matter what anyone else says and then as if she hasn't worked her arse off already in making the chapter longer, she has taken in the review advice very seriously and now has developed the whole ShadAmy thing._

_WELL DONE!!!!_

_Love _Blaise xx

* * *

A few hours of waiting in silence with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the hospital waiting room gave Shadow time to think about the good times with his best friend being examined right now. He closed his eyes to feign sleep and avoid distractions from his 'friends'. A few minutes after Shadow closed his eyes Sonic let out a tense sigh.

'' Well. I hope Ames is okay...''

And the silence came back with her awkwardness.

* * *

**Shadow P.O.V**

Let's start from the beginning. Remember everything and leave nothing out. For Amy's sake.

_Sitting on the ground with white everywhere and more of it drifting down. It was winter and Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in the fluffy snow. He looked like he's sulking but in actual fact this was normal for Shadow. He didn't mean to look sulky but it's a habit, never showing emotion. Deception was the key to everything. He was thinking about his lost friend Maria and how she would have loved the snow, the clean, crisp beauty of it all. How he wished she were here! He let out a sigh and filled his mind with memories of his first, last and only friend._

_Meanwhile a pink teenage hedgehog was walking to her best friend's house. She loved the snow and was taking her time letting her senses drink in her favorite season. The crunch of the snow, the tingle of snowflakes melting on her face and the endless white around her. Well not quite endless- she had just seen a black smudge in the distance. Thinking out loud she wondered what Shadow was doing sitting in the snow? So running up to him she called _

_''Shadow! Are you okay?'' He didn't look up._

_Amy let out a huff of annoyance and sat down next to him, humming, until finally he looked up and saw it was the bubbly pink hedgehog wearing a blue dress, White boots, scarf and gloves and a blue glittery headband._

_''Rose. How are you?''_

_''Oh I'm fine thanks Shadow but I was just wondering why are you sitting here all alone?''_

_Shadow was taken aback but he didn't show it. 'Well I usually am alone. I was just thinking...''_

_Amy's ears lowered a little at that. '' Come to think of it Shadow, I never see you with anyone. Don't you get lonely?''_

_''You get used to it. Since Maria-''_

_He cut off and looked away from Amy with his eyes lowered. She looked sad and wondered if anybody had really tried to be friends with him. They all thought he was a moody introvert who didn't have time for anyone. Nobody knew about his past or cared to know. This made her sad, the black hedgehog was misunderstood and he had given up on people._

_''Shadow, you know I'm your friend right? If you get lonely or want to talk or anything I'm there okay.'' She finished with a little smile on her lips as he turned round with no change on his face except a different look in his eyes. One of appreciation._

_''Thank you__...__Amy. It's nice to know that someone doesn't think I'm worthless''_

_''You know Shadow; I don't think anyone thinks your worthless...you're just...different. How about you come round my house for a movie tonight? We could get a pizza or something.''_

_Shadow nodded and smiled and Amy said her goodbyes as she set off at a run towards Cream's house._

* * *

That was a good night. Since then they took turns every Friday night to watch a movie or play some video games round each others houses, once she even dragged him to help her shop for a whole new wardrobe (she got rid of her clothes because they were childish apparently) with Rouge... He was surprised he was still alive. 7 hours of non-stop shopping. Torture. He almost laughed when he remembered.

* * *

_Shadow raised one eyebrow as he stood in Amy's garden, in front of a huge bonfire. As he looked closer he saw that it wasn't wood burning, it was giant pile of clothes and hair accessories, mainly dresses. _

''_And may I ask why you are burning your entire wardrobe?''_

_''Those clothes are childish and they're just not me anymore you know...''_

_No he didn't know. He was worried by that look in her eyes and the bag in her hands- he had seen it before. It meant shopping and by the looks of things she is going to shop for an entire new wardrobe._

_''Shadow... will you come shopping with me? You can give me a second opinion, Rouge is coming aswell- she is meeting me at the mall.'' She finished with a hopeful grin._

_Well__...__She is his best friend..._

_''It's only because you want me to take you!'' He grinned. The hedgehog in front of him was a manic speed demon! She would get him to carry her everywhere- the shops, her friends houses, the park, shrieking with excitement as he ran at impossible speeds._

_She flashed a winning smile. ''Well yeah!'' _

_Shadow laughed and then reminded Amy if the raging bonfire that she was about to leave. She jumped in surprise and shock and laughed at herself for being so stupid and put it out with a hosepipe, whilst calling Sonic to ask him if he could clean up the ashes, not really giving the poor blue hedgehog any other choice!_

_So pulling the pink hedgehog onto his back, he accelerated towards the mall with the laughing Amy holding on for dear life._

_Cruising along he nearly dashed straight past the mall until Amy yelled in his ear for him to stop; he skidded to a halt and let Amy down who giggled and nearly staggered into a wall, only stopped by Shadow placing his hand on her shoulder until she regained her balance._

_''So where is Rouge?'' In response the pink hedgehog pointed over to a large shop saying that they had arranged to meet there; so the black and red hedgehog followed the pink one to the clothes shop._

_About 5 short minutes later, the white bat came walking up dressed in a black skirt, red top and black heels. She smiled at Amy and asked where they were going first._

_''Well I burned my clothes Rouge...anyway I need a whole new look!'' Amy thought of the Red Dress and shuddered. _

_''So I was thinking... how about here?'' She gestured to the shop they were standing in front of. It looked like it sold everything. Shadow almost fainted when he saw the size of it, making Rouge laugh and take him by the arm _

_''Don't worry Shadow! It will only take a few hours ''She winked and laughed again- pulling him and Amy towards the shop. Shadow groaning, Amy squealing in delight._

_1 hour later, Amy had found a belt. That was it. Shadow was near to nervous breakdown and Amy and Rouge were fussing over a black dress. It had black ribbon criss-cross fastenings at the back, a black bow at the waist and a tutu like skirt. Amy was declaring her undying love for it and Rouge was suggesting that she tried it on. The pink hedgehog agreed and went into the changing rooms, leaving Shadow with Rouge._

_''So Shadow...Do you know how Knuckles is doing?'' _

_Subtle... Shadow thought. It was so obvious she likes him! _

_''Uhhhhh yeah he's good I suppose...why don't you go see him up on Angel Island?''_

_''Yeah I think I will tomorrow...'' she trailed off into her own thoughts just as Amy walked out of the changing room, Smiling._

_''So what do you think?'' Rouge gasped and gushed over how lovely she looked and how the dress suited her so much. Shadow was gobsmacked. She looked gorgeous! The dress hugged her figure and the tutu dress suited her._

_''Well what do you think Shadow__....__'' She sounded kinda nervous...She thought he didn't like the dress on her! He blinked._

_''Amy, you look stunning!'' Shadow stumbled over his words. She blushed and giggled and went to go get changed into her own clothes. .._

_Rouge laughed and dug him in the ribs ''Somebody has a crushhh!!!'' Shadow frowned and denied the accusation. He didn't have a crush on her did he? No he didn't. He was sure. She was his best friend, that was it._

_In the next couple of hours, Amy had chosen black gloves, a pair like them but fingerless, Silver bangles, a black hair ribbon and headband, a neon pink tutu, a black blouse, some jeans, t shirts with some slogans on them, neon pink bangles, leggings, various bit of jewelry and they hadn't even started on the shoe shopping! Shadow was wondering if it would ever end. He had to admit that Amy looked good in everything she tried on, that and the endless amount of money she had saved up had resulted in Shadow being dragged around this godforsaken shop!_

_Shadow's ears pricked up when he heard Rouge say that their tour of the shop was over and they were going to pay. Amy suggested that they get something to eat at the cafe then carry on shopping. Shadow smiled in relief and ran over to the cafe, planning on meeting the girls there. He sat down at the table and thought over what Rouge had said about him having a crush on Amy. She was the first one who had really shown him kindness and shown Sonic and the others that he wasn't just a moody antisocial loner. He always felt at ease around her and she was very beautiful...Shadow found himself blushing. She was just a friend! Anyway she saw him as a friend, nothing more. Well that was the way she acted. Her crush on Sonic had died out a while ago and Amy had grown up, behaving more like an adult than a squealing fan girl. _

_His thoughts were interrupted when the girls dumped their bags on the seat next to him and went to go get some food. Rouge came back with a bowl of pasta and Amy with a bowl of salad. As they ate they talked about their love lives__._

_''So what's going on between you and Knuckles then Rouge?''_

_''Nothing! We're just friends...'' Shadow resisted the desire to smirk._

_''Ok then.'' The pink hedgehog replied sarcastically. _

_''Anyway what about you and Sonic?''_

_''You know I don't like him like that anymore Rouge...''_

_The__ convosation__ died off as the girls carried on eating. Shadow asked if Amy minded if he went back to his now, as he wasn't the experienced shopper she was and he was kinda tired. The pink hedgehog said she didn't and if he minded taking their bags back to her house. Hugging her goodbye he picked up the bags and ran back to Amy's house and put her bags on the floor by the couch, dashed to his house and flopped on his bed, completely worn out. _

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes when a female nurse gently shook his shoulder.

''Are you the hedgehog who took Miss Rose in this morning?''

''Yes. Is she alright?'' As he said that he beckoned to the guys. They walked over to Shadow and the nurse as she started to explain.

''Well Miss Rose is just unconscious at the moment; she should come round in a few hours. It seems that she was hit on the head by something blunt which caused her to loose consciousness, and apart from a few bruises she is perfectly alright, should I call you when she wakes up?''

Shadow gave the kind nurse his phone number and turned to his friends.

''She wasn't hurt by the laser...''

Sonic and Knuckles looked confused and asked for a reason and Tails asked what he had in his pocket. Shadow looked down and realized that he did in fact have something in his pocket. It was the Chaos Emerald that Amy had.

''It's the Chaos Emerald that Amy was holding...'' He looked closer at the Emerald. Instead of purple it was pink! Tails came to the same conclusion and gasped.

''Shadow I think the reason Amy wasn't affected by the laser was because...It hit the Chaos Emerald, not her. The Chaos Emerald let out a huge amount of Energy in a blast and now it's turned pink...''

Sonic just looked baffled.

''So why is it pink?''

Tails thought for a moment and said-

''It should be impossible but it's the only reason I have. I'm thinking that some part of Amy went into The Emerald and some of the Emerald went into her, because she was holding it. An exchange from the reaction of the laser...''

Sonic and Shadow gasped. Sonic asked Tails to repeat what he had said.

''The Emerald's Energy went inside Amy???''

Shadow thought and reached the conclusion that Amy wouldn't be able to control that power, It was too dangerous, Sonic and Himself could because it was natural for them but Amy wasn't used to it...He would have to train her to use it or she could destroy something or someone.

* * *

_Read&Review Please x_


	4. Bored

Chapter Four: Information 

_Author Notes: _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do brighten my day._

_I guess I need to apologize for not updating sooner, please forgive me. _

_Remember to review and share your opinion! _

_x_

* * *

Sitting on the chair in front of the computer in his high tech workshop/lab Tails wired up the Pink Chaos Emerald that he had asked Shadow for on the way home. The hedgehog had let him have it but was reluctant to let it go...That had seemed weird. Tails turned on the machine and scanned the Emeralds data onto the computer...It looked like it was going to take a while. As he waited for the data to load up he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of sweets from the counter. He was saving them to eat tomorrow with Cream- They were going to the park together but he could always buy another packet. The computer beeped as it brought up the results on the screen. Tails chewed slowly as he read the results and worked out what had happened.

''So the Emerald's molecular structure became loose when Eggman's laser hit it...Amy was holding the Chaos Emerald...''

Tails looked at the picture on the screen. There was the Chaos Emeralds own structure mixed in with something else...Hedgehog DNA. Tails had files on each of the team members for a situation that required info about them - if they couldn't tell or wouldn't, Sonic thought it was pointless but Tails always thought ahead. Clicking on Amy's name he brought up her file...That is an old picture! her DNA matched what was in the Emerald - Just as he had expected.

''So because the Emerald's structure was loose Amy's DNA latched on to the Emerald and some of the Emerald's power latched on to Amy's DNA...And all that happened in a fraction of a second..Amazing!...Well not good for Amy...This is going to be hard to explain and even harder to deal with.''

* * *

The clunk of the key turning in the lock was echoed in the silence of Shadow's apartment and it was all dark, like nobody lived there. Shadow the Hedgehog flicked on the lights, wandered over to his room and sat down on his bed, feeling helpless and bored. The silence was annoying him so he got back up and walked over to his shelves, full of CD's - mainly rock/metal music, some of the bands introduced to him by Amy. He had thought that she liked Pop music at first but that was before he got to know her better. He smiled as he saw All Time Low - Dear Maria. This was one of his favorite songs but he wasn't really in the mood for it right now. So after a few moments of indecision he settled on a My Chemical Romance CD and put it in the stereo. Lying back on the bed he wondered what he should do _now!_ Shadow sighed and listened to the music and looked around his room. Tails, Sonic and Amy had helped decorate it. Even though he didn't say it he was grateful, when he got this place it was a dump. The floor is a dark wood and the walls a deep red. His furniture is wood painted black and he has several posters on the wall and a few photographs.

If Amy wasn't in hospital he would call her...But she is so he can't. He thought about the Emerald.

''Hmmm. I should tell Rouge q that Amy is in hospital.''

The black hedgehog picked up his phone and called Rouge the Bat, hoping she wouldn't get vocal on him.

* * *

Rouge tutted impatiently. Daytime TV is so boring! There was nothing to do! Perhaps she could go out...suddenly her phone burst into life, showing Shadow's picture.

''What could Shaddie possibly want...?''

''Rouge. How are you?''

''I'm fine Shadow. What's the problem?''

''I was just calling you to say that Amy is in hospital-''

''WHAT?'' The black hedgehog winced as his eardrums took some pounding.

''If you let me finish, she isn't seriously hurt just knocked out - the nurse said she would call me when Amy woke up. When the nurse calls me I will call you. Is that okay?

''Fine. But you have alot of explaining to do!''

With that she hung up, stressed about her pink friend. She suddenly grinned and grabbed her bag and turned off the TV. Time to go shopping - buying a present for Amy is a good excuse as any!

* * *

Running at the speed of light, Sonic the Hedgehog grinned. He was feeling happy because Amy wasn't going to die! She's alright! The pink hedgehog meant alot to him, as a friend. It was kinda boring without her, the world felt empty...come to think of it so was his stomach! Twitching his nose he swerved and followed the scent of the chilli dog. The blue hedgehog drooled as he ground to a halt in front of the chilli dog stand.

''The usual please....''

''Okay Sonic!''

The man served 15 chillidogs and Sonic proceeded to eat one after the other in record time, burping loudly afterwards. Sonic said his goodbyes and ran back to his apartment.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Aware

_**Author Notes:**_

_You know I never post a bad review because I know that it can be quite problematic. It can make you doubtful of your abilities or just really annoy you. Take the hint. If you don't like my writing just don't review. _

_Anyway. Thank you so much for the good reviews. :] LONG LIVE SPELL CHECK! My spelling is appalling...:|_

_Just a quick question...What do you guys think of the Olympics? I was horrified when I heard that Nodar Kumaritashvili died on his Luge training run. That was so sad...R.I.P. He was from Georgia aswell. (My name)_

_X _

_**Friend Note**__: _SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Now that I have your attention because you seemed to ignore my last note, I couldn't help but notice the flames Human Wreckage has received; WTH people?? You know if you don't like the chapter/story either don't review or give some helpful pointers instead of being idiots and flaming her. It's not fair, Human Wreckage takes reviews very seriously (I mean VERY seriously) so if your all giving bad reviews then she'll just quit writing all together and she's better than some of the tards on here._

_Thanks Blaise xx_

_PS If you have a problem with the friend note then send _me _a message and not Human Wreckage._

* * *

* * *

''Aurgh my head...What happened..?'' The pink hedgehog groaned as she brought her hand up to her head, which felt like it was going to implode. She couldn't see properly either...everything is brighter than normal...

''Ah Miss Rose. You were knocked unconscious for a while. You were brought in by Shadow the Hedgehog. How are you feeling? Anything I can get you?''

Her aching head was making it impossible to process that small amount of information and she flopped down on her pillow, completely overwhelmed.

''No thanks...can I just go to sleep? My head really hurts...''

Amy fell into a deep sleep as the nurse quietly left the room. Checking her watch she left the hospital for her lunch break whilst nodding farewell to her fellow colleagues who had already had their lunch break or were due for it. Squinting in the bright sunlight she set her course to a cute little cafe she found a few weeks ago in a tucked away street. The food there was divine and she had spent her lunch break there ever since. Breathing in the beauty of the afternoon she set off at a brisk walk to her destination.

The tiny bell on the door announced her arrival as she took a seat next to the window. As she sat, a tall purple rabbit wearing a cute pale pink dress got up from where she sat and greeted the nurse with a warm smile.

'Marie! How are you?''

''I'm fine thanks Jenny, what about you?''

The two rabbits gossiped about the latest celebrity scandal for a while then the nurse asked her waitress friend for a low fat banana smoothie and a cheese and tomato sandwich. Jenny strolled into the kitchen to give Marie's order to the chef. Marie pulled her phone out of pocket, remembering that she had to call Shadow when Amy woke up. Dialing his number she turned to look out of the window.

''Shadow the Hedgehog?''

''Yes that's me. Is Amy alright? Did she wake up?''

''Yes, she is okay. She woke up but then went back to sleep. I thought I should tell you that...''

''I really appreciate you calling. Thanks.''

''That's fine. I'll call you again when she fully wakes up.''

''Thank you.''

Marie said goodbye to the black hedgehog and hung up. Jenny then served her smoothie and sandwich and sat down in the seat opposite her.

''Who were you calling just then?''

''This morning Shadow the Hedgehog brought in Amy Rose, she was unconscious. I told him I would call him when she woke up. Well she did just before my break.''

''Oh right. Why was she unconscious?''

''Well she had been hit over the head by something, that was all we could tell. Anyway you know I think Shadow has a thing for her...''

''Oh My God! What makes you think that?'' The purple rabbit squealed in her delight of finding new gossip.

''I don't know. It's just the way he is around her...It could be just me...''

Marie checked her watch again. Gasping in surprise she hurriedly said her farewells to Jenny and left the cafe, the bell ringing in her wake. Unlike the trip to the cafe she did not take her time to appreciate the scene of the city, concentrating only on getting back to the hospital before she was late.

* * *

''You're la-''

''No I'm not! It's 1:58! My lunch finishes at 2:00!''

Marie walked back to Amy's bed whilst rolling her eyes at her boss, who was giving her a dark look behind her back. Sitting down next to the sleeping pink hedgehog she checked everything was normal with her. Satisfied, she settled down and looked out of the large window, getting out her sketchpad and a sharp pencil. Sketching lightly to start with she drew the scene outside.

Slowly opening her eyes, Amy surfaced from her sleep feeling revived and energetic. Sitting up slightly she looked over to the figure next to her. It was a young grey rabbit sketching on a notepad. She seemed oblivious to Amy. The pink hedgehog felt funny about interrupting her so she just sat and waited for the nurse to finish. Fortunately Amy didn't have to wait long; Marie studied her completed work and looked up to see Amy awake and sitting up in bed.

''Oh I'm sorry Amy, How long have you been awake? How are you feeling?'' She finished with an apologetic smile.

''That's fine I haven't been awake that long. I feel great! I feel so refreshed...Can I see what you were drawing?

''Oh that's great, I'm just going to call Shadow the Hedgehog to tell him that you're awake; I told him I would.''

Marie handed over her sketchpad to Amy and got out her phone, calling Shadow. Amy looked at the image on the paper and was amazed.

''This is amazing! You're really good!''

''Thank you!'' The nurse blushed, embarrassed by the flattery. ''Shadow said he's coming to get you.''

''That's really nice of him...why am I in here anyway? I don't remember much...''

''I don't know myself; I suppose you should ask Shadow when he gets here.''

''Oh Okay. How long have you been drawing? What can you draw best?''

The grey rabbit and pink hedgehog chatted happily for a while, waiting for Shadow to arrive - which didn't take long. He is the Ultimate Lifeform after all. Quietly pushing open the door he smiled when he saw that Amy was well and happy. He cleared his throat slightly to make his presence known as the two females were deep in conversation and had not noticed him come in. Amy jumped slightly, having forgotten he was coming. Amy and Marie greeted him with warm smiles.

''Hi Shadow! Thanks for coming to get me- Are you running?'' She grinned in delight and anticipation

''Yeah I'm running. Are you okay? How do you feel?

''I'm fine! Can we go now? Thanks for being so nice to me Marie, I hope I see you again sometime soon.''

The two girls hugged and Amy gave Marie her phone number. Shadow waited patiently while they said their goodbyes and thanked Marie for looking after Amy. She replied that it was no problem; it was he job after all.

Shadow lifted up Amy and ran out of the building, Shadow focusing on his course to Amy's apartment and the pink hedgehog laughing.

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Doomed

**Author's Notes**

I am so sorry for leaving you hanging! It's been soo long! I've been really busy; watching anime, learning japanese, homework and sorting out iTunes. :) When you review please tell me how I can improve.

Come live in my house of writers blocks!

Just a reminder -

Tails - 13

Cream - 9

Amy - 15

Sonic - 18

I seriously considered deleting this story... My wonderful friends stopped me though.

My fondest Regards to _KaiKai x_; _samanthaaa o_x; _Blaise xx_

_**I love you bitches!**_

_**READANDREVIEW!**_

* * *

Amy giggled quietly as Shadow set her down on the couch. Amy's living room was decorated in light, airy pinks and white. The couch was made of white leather and had large pink fluffy cushions scattered about on it. The walls were pale pink and the floor was a pale expensive wood. Shadow felt at home here, possibly more than he did at his own house. Hearing her giggle his heart filled with dread at what he had to tell Amy.

Shadow sat down next to Amy and asked her how she was feeling. The female hedgehog replied that she was feeling fine; which was the truth. Shadow looked at her suspisciously and then looked worried; all at once. He tried to cover it up but it didn't really work.

'Ames; I've got something to tell you....'' Shadow hesitated.

'Yes?' Amy looked at him with concern; he looked really distracted. The black hedgehog looked down.

'This is gonna be hard. To put it as simply as I can.... When the laser ray hit the Chaos Emerald your Energies swapped...for want of a better phrase. There was a reaction - some of your DNA went into the Emerald and some of the Chaos power... went into you.'

He finished with a pained look. Amy didn't understand what the fuss was about. I was confused and It showed on her face. Why was he acting like the world was about to end? She could literally feel the negative energy washing off him.

Shadow turned Amy round to face him and sighed bitterly. He wished she would understand!

'What it means Ames...Is that you're storing the Chaos Emerald's energy...It's like storing the ocean in a glass bottle.''

His voice broke and she finally understood. She wasn't strong enough to hold the energy; she would shatter - like glass. I gulped and looked at Shadow; he had turned away. Amy put on a brave face and said his name softly.

''You can control Chaos Energy and so can Sonic so why can't I?'

'I was created with that ability and Sonic is just used to handling it...'

She sighed and looked down, fighting back tears. Shadow turned around and fixed her with a steady and determined gaze.

'I'm going to train you Amy; Sonic will aswell. We'll teach you to fight and control the Energy in you, before it's too late.'

He pulled her into a comforting embrace and wiped away a tear from the pink hedgehog's cheek. She was going to be alright...She would live and control the energy. Even as he said that he wondered is it was true. He sat in the airy room with Amy in his arms; stroking her quills, his words lulling her to sleep. He gently lifted her into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed. With her quills fanned out across the pillow she looked like an angel. Shadow's heart was filled with love for the beautiful creature. He murmered a quiet goodbye and left her apartment silently.

* * *

_I'm lying in Shadow's arms; he looks at me adoringly and whispers those words with no meaning; The words he made so powerful and meaningful._

_'I love you'_

_I look into his eyes and he looks back. He comes closer and I close my eyes. He kisses me gently and strokes my quills. I feel myself consumed by love for the black hedgehog and I'm falling deeper in his kiss. He pulled away slowly and caressed my cheek..._

I wake up in the darkness of my room, tucked up in my bed. I sit up slowly and come to my senses, whilst thinking about my dream. I had had a couple of these sort of dreams about Shadow so they came as no shock to me. Sure I liked Shadow a teeny bit but these are dreams right? Anyway Shadow would never have an interest in me...I'm only his best friend...Nothing else. Sighing heavily I switch on my lamp and then I remembered what Shadow had told me earlier. I had Chaos Energy in my DNA now and I was probably going to die because of it. Strangely enough I didn't feel scared or panicky...just sad. Sad because I had hardly lived my life yet. Sad because I would be leaving my friends. Sad because I would be leaving Shadow. He also said the reason that I was carrying Chaos Energy was because I had been holding a Chaos Emerald and Eggman hit it with a laser ray. That was the most confusing part; I couldn't remember any of that. I frowned as I suddenly got a really bad headache. Switching off the light I huddled in the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Jealous Eyes

**Author Notes:**

Hey people I guess I'm back sooner than expecting considering my track record. lol :)

I'm determined to get this story finished!

By the way I recommend this story: .net/s/5835444/1/The_Coles

Its about vampires so it may not be your thing. It's my best friend's fanfiction and I helped editing it, If you do read it please review aswell :).

Thanks for all your reviews x

* * *

Waking up to the bright sunshine Amy smiled. For some reason being greeted by good weather in the morning instantly put her in a good mood. The pink hedgehog quickly got up out of her soft pink bed and walked to her kitchen. It was a small room decorated in soothing blues . Turning on the toaster she made her breakfast - toast and jam; she washed it down with a glass of orange juice, just like any other day. But even with the grim knowledge that sometime soon she was fated to die she still felt optimistic. Today nothing could go wrong.

Humming the tune to an unknown song Amy drifted into her walk in wardrobe and was reminded of the time when she had burned all of her clothes and asked Shadow to go shopping with her and Rouge. The look on his face was priceless. She giggled quietly at the memory. Looking through her many clothes she could suddenly hear her cell phone ringing in her bedroom. Amy ran out of her wardrobe and pounced on the source of the noise which was flashing on her bed so she had a cushioned landing. Glancing at the caller ID I see Shadow's name and picture. Answering the call happily she asked how her best friend was. Chuckling at Amy's everlasting cheerfulness he replied.

'Amy , I'm fine thanks. What about you?' He finished with a sympathetic note in his voice.

'You know Shadow I'm feeling really well...even after what happened last night. I just feel like I'm gonna make it through this!'

Shadow smiled but deep inside he worried slightly. Was it even normal to be this happy whilst being faced with death? Well Amy wasn't average. She was the most extraordinary girl he had ever met.

'Well the reason I was calling you Amy was because I was wondering if you were free today - so you could start your training?'

Amy replied that she was free and that she was able to train with him . He said his goodbyes and the meeting place and hung up.

'Well at least I know what to wear now...'

Amy smiled to herself and picked out some tight fitting white workout shorts, a black sleeveless top and a zip up white jacket. To complete the look she slipped on some white sneakers with black laces. Grabbing her pink iPod she walked out of her house into the sunshine.

* * *

A shadowed figure watched the pink hedgehog walk down the street. The pink one was oblivious to the world around her as she was listening to music though her earphones. Her startling green eyes glittered in the bright sunlight. The girl hidden by the trees narrowed her eyes and her heart throbbed with jealousy and hate. The girl muttured to herself and discreetly followed the pink hedgehog, stroking the knife in her jacket.

* * *

Amy pulled out her headphones as she approched her and Shadow's meeting place; a secluded spot in the park with thick green grass and a few flowers sprouting from the ground. Seeing the black hedgehog standing alone in the light wind she hurried over to him and she was greeted by a big hug. She blushed and looked down.

'Amy we're going to Sonic's place; he has a good training room.' he told her earnestly.

'Sure Shadow.' she agreed.

The two chatted for a while as they walked to Sonic's house. Shadow was debating with himself about whether he should hold Amy's hand or not; Amy was doing the same - Each afraid that the move would be rejected.

Shadow finally decided. Working up the courage to do it he gently took her hand. Nervously awaiting her rejection he looked down. Amy prayed a silent thanks to nobody in particular that he looked away as she was blushing furiously. He looked up at her, curious why she hadn't pulled away from him. He saw that she was smiling and blushing. He smiled back and they walked on in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes, later they entered Sonic's house; knowing it wouldn't be locked. They walked into the kitchen to see Sonic... eating chilli dogs. Some things just never changed. Shadow greeted Sonic with a friendly punch in the arm which resulted in a short scuffle. The laughing Sonic greeted Amy with a hug whilst asking her how she was.

"I'm fine thanks, Sonic," She replied truthfully.

Sonic released her and led his fellow hedgehogs to the training room down the hallway. Opening the door, he and Shadow strolled in and Amy's jaw dropped in shock.

The room before her eyes was huge. It was filled with all sorts of hi-tech workout equipment that she wouldn't even try to put a name to and there was an empty area which was used for running. Shadow led her in and Sonic led them all through a short warm-up before they began.

* * *

The dark figure cursed when her target met up with the guy hedgehog. So she had a boyfriend did she? Even more reason to eliminate her. Seeing no more reason to follow her now she was protected, she left.

Flicking on the bare lightbulb in her one-room flat she shook off her overcoat and left it on the floor; she hurried to her mirror and sighed. The mirror had a large crack throught the side and was in need of a good clean. It sat on an overturned box next to the rickety wooden bed. She sat on the floor infront of the mirror.

'I will be pretty...that pink bitch will die soon....then I will the most beautiful girl in the world!'

The white hedgehog admired herself in the mirror. Her lavender eyes showed bitterness and hate and her full lips where pulled down at the corners. This did not give her a look of sadness - it only made her look haughty. Once apon a time this sorry excuse for a girl had friends; and a family. But they were too pretty.

* * *

**Read&Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

Hn, I've decided to put this story in haitus. I don't know how long for. I appreciate all the reviews, this story was great for learning to ropes and improving my writing but I just have nothing to go on anymore and this story just doesn't interest me. However, enjoy what I have left for you and please don't be mad!

Reminder of Ages:

Amy: 15 Sonic: 18 Tails: 13 Cream: 9 Knuckles: 20 Blaze: 17

Sayonara x

Amy skipped out of Sonic's gym, followed by Shadow and Sonic, who were panting slightly. They sat down but Amy carried on to the kitchen and soon sounds of cooking could be heard. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with mirrored looks of mild amusement and shock. Sonic was the first to speak.

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'How is she not tired? I'm dying here!'

Shadow smirked and raised one eyebrow.

'Maybe you shouldn't have tried to compete with her.'

This was returned with a glare from Sonic. Shadow laughed.

'How was I supposed to know her stamina rivals that of...erm...erm...ME?'

'From when she used to chase you.'

Sonic conceded defeat and Shadow gave a smug look. Several seconds passed. Then Sonic thought of a comeback. Looking innocent he prepared to drop the bombshell.

'Her Chaos Spear kicked ass. Well it's better than yours anyway...'

There was a long silence and then a massive crash and the sound of several fragile things breaking. Shadow had thrown Sonic through the wall.

'I OWN Chaos Spear! How can it be better?'

Alerted by the ground shaking noise, Amy came running in the room to see a very pissed Shadow and a hole in the wall, through which she could see Sonic on the floor. For a moment she stood, her mouth open in shock, and then she spoke.

'What the hell?'

Sonic then spoke up, which was a shock because everyone thought he had been knocked out.

'Well I said your Chaos Spear was better than his and he - ' Sonic stopped short as he was sniggering like a little boy and couldn't go on.

'And he...threw you through the wall. Well no prizes for maturity then. Anyway Shadow...you know it's true' Amy then winked and ran out of the room, Sonic laughed and Shadow chased after her.

'Yeah, Yeah, Just leave me then.' Sonic sighed.

Amy ran outside into Sonic's back garden squealing, looking quickly for somewhere to hide. Spotting the trees than ran along the back of the garden, she quickly ran to the trees and climbed up one, hiding amongst the leaves and using the night to her advantage. Shadow then walked out and stood in the grass. He then closed his eyes and vanished. Chaos Control! Amy looked around quickly, trying to locate him. Then two dark arms wound around her.

'Got you.'

Amy screamed and then realized it was Shadow, and then she blushed. Only she didn't know why...it's only a hug right?

'You cheated!'

He laughed and let go of her then his faced changed from one of amusement to one of concern.

'Do you smell smoke?'

This was met with an ominous silence from Amy who then shot down the tree and ran inside, yelling something about food. Shadow blinked a couple of times and followed her, not bothering to Chaos Control. As he walked in, Amy was scraping some burnt muck into the bin and sighing. She looked up when Shadow walked in and apologized to him. When he asked why, she explained, still cleaning up.

'Well you must be starving, and I screwed up dinner.'

'Don't worry about it.' He silently prayed for his stomach not to rumble.

'I know! I'll go down to the Chinese and get a takeout...is that alright with you?'

'Well its fine with me, what about Sonic?'

'He'll eat anything.' She finished with a little laugh and Shadow's heart fluttered.

'I'll come with you...its dark.'

Amy declined his offer, after much insistence from Shadow. Sonic still sat in the hall, as he had not bothered to move; he was watching TV through the hole in his wall. Amy made sure she had her phone and money and left the house, promising to return with food.

Amy walked quickly in the darkness, not wanting to stay out in it too long. She was regretting having declined Shadow's offer but she felt guilty enough about keeping him hungry let alone making him come with her! She bit her lip and carried on, ever cautious in the pressing night. She could feel somebody's eyes boring into to her and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Starting to panic she was about to break into a run, she turned around and a figure stepped out of the darkness. There was tears streaming out of the girls eyes and soaking her white fur. She had a desperate look on her face and her quills where all over the place.

'Please! H-help me!'

Her voice broke and Amy let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Then she felt unsure and sad as she didn't know what to do.

'Urrm help you with what...?'

'Please! My baby!'

The beautiful white hedgehog collapsed onto the pavement sobbing. Amy quickly thought out what she should do. Well there was no doubt! This woman's child was hurt!

'Okay, quickly! Get up and take me to your place and I'll see what I can do!'

Amy helped the woman up and followed her quickly as she was brought into the shadier part of the city. Amy shivered but carried on, determined to help. Then the white hedgehog, no longer in tears led Amy into a block of flats and then finally she unlocked a door and quickly ran in, gesturing for Amy to follow. Amy shivered and looked around. A small kitchenette...A bed, a mirror...but no sign of any toys or childcare equipment. She kept her confusion to herself however. The white hedgehog then shoved a bundle of blankets into Amy's arms and gave her a glass of water.

'Please drink this, you must be thirsty...we walked a long way.'

'But your child! Isn't it more important...?'

'No. She is fine now. I don't know what the problem was...thank you for coming anyway. Please drink before you go though, it is all I can offer you.'

Amy was now really confused but drank anyway, feeling that she should. She almost spat it out, it tasted funny but she didn't want to be rude to this humble woman so she swallowed it all. As Amy gave the glass back to the other hedgehog, the latter grinned and then said rather out of place-

'Look at my darling daughter.'

Amy obliged, feeling more and more uneasy and ill. Moving the blankets from the child's face she saw not an adorable little girl...but a ragdoll with black button eyes and a stitched mouth. Amy gasped and then her vision clouded over and all was dark.

Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was about to implode! As her senses gradually came back to life she noticed with alarm that she couldn't move...she had been tied to a chair! Looking around the room frantically. She saw her captor sitting on the bed in front of her smirking. Amy felt a sharp stab of betrayal. She finally found the word what she needed.

'Why?'

'Why what?' The white hedgehog was playing innocent and Amy felt her temper go.

'Why the fuck did you trick me and then drug me? And why have you tied me up?'

'Now, now! That's some dirty language coming from a pretty girl like you isn't it?'

Amy glared at her captor and a growl escaped from her throat.

'So you want to know why huh? Well you see...you have to die. I have to kill you.'

'You're kidding. You're CRAZY!'

'That's what they all say...not here to say it now though...' The white hedgehog giggled.

Amy started to panic. This crazy woman was going to kill her! What had she done wrong? She had to get out of here! Searching for any means of escape; she found none. Then she thought of Shadow. He would be looking for her wouldn't he? Even so she couldn't rely on him. She was on her own. If only her hands were not tied behind her back then she could get a good Chaos Spear on the crazy white hedgehog. Amy then came to the conclusion she would either have to free her hands, get the girl behind her or just buy time. She decided on one and three. Keep her talking until she could get her hands free.

'Why are you going to kill me?'

'Well you see...you're competition. You're pretty, so I kill you. That's how it goes. Enough talk...more blood.' She laughed evilly and Amy's stomach twisted into knots. Her wrists were starting to hurt and bleed from trying to free herself. Just when she was about to concede defeat and accept her fate, the rope slipped from her wrists and she was free. Choosing not to act yet, she played her poker face.

The white hedgehog then returned in front of Amy and knelt down so they she was at eye level. She had a knife in her hands.

'I have to say you're very calm. All the others are usually crying by now. Well you don't need to worry...I'm very experienced.' Her eyes glinted evilly and Amy wondered if she could make it out alive. The murderer then spoke again and the words themselves chilled Amy to the bone.

Shadow looked up at the clock for the hundredth time and felt the nagging worry persisting, eating away at him. Deciding he could wait no longer he spoke to Sonic.

'Sonic we have to go look for Amy. It's been an hour! She could be hurt or-' his voice broke and he started to panic again.

'Okay, let's go. I think we should go to Tails and get him to track her phone, let's just hope she took it with her.'

So Sonic is just as worried as he is. Shadow nodded and they both ran to Tails' house, matched in speed. They weren't racing each other, they were racing against time.

Tail's answered the door and let them in, happy to see his friends after a quick greeting, Sonic asked if Tails could track Amy's phone. Tails said he could. As he started up the computer and brought up the program he had made himself he spoke to the two hedgehogs.

'Why do you want me to track Amy's phone?'

Sonic then explained that Amy had gone out to get some food, and she had not returned so they were starting to get worried. Understatement, Shadow thought.

'Well her phone is in the east side of town...on Northgate Street.'

He turned to look but he just heard a quick thanks and the door shutting.

'Your eyes are very beautiful...I want them.' She then brought the knife up to Amy's face and Amy's heart was pounding with fear. She was too close to use Chaos Spear! Finally knowing what to do, Amy went back to basics and kicked the white hedgehog in the stomach. The knife slipped, Amy screamed in pain, the owner collapsed on the floor, gasping. When Amy's captor had fallen, the knife had slipped and carved a deep gash in Amy's cheek, steadily pumping out blood. The girl's lavender eyes glared at Amy as she stood up and the pink hedgehog prayed that help would come soon.

'Bitch! I have had enough of you!'

She then disappeared from Amy's sight and then returned, with a larger knife.

'It's time for you to die!'

Amy closed her eyes and focused all her strength in her hands. Keeping calm, ignoring the fact she was seconds away from potential death, she swung her hands round and released the energy, just how Shadow had taught her. There was a flash of light and the white hedgehog fell to the ground, not moving. Amy let out a sigh of relief and then gasped the horror of what she had done sinking in. She had murdered! She went to move off the chair, just to get away from here but was stopped by the ropes, which she had forgotten where there. She tried desperately to untie them, but her attempts were futile. She tried to contain her tears as she waited for anything, anyone. All the time the lavender eyes watched, unseeing.

They navigated the streets together, at the speed of sound. Finding the correct area, they hurriedly located the address that Tails had pinpointed. Hoping that Amy was okay, Shadow kicked the door down. But nothing could prepare them for what they found inside. Sonic recoiled in horror and Shadow gasped.

Lying on the floor was a body which wasn't moving. There was a knife on the floor, covered in blood. And in the middle of this horrific scene was Amy, tied to a chair, covered in blood with a large cut on her cheek. She was shaking and crying silently. Shadow ran to her and cut away her bonds. Picking her up, he rocked and comforted her, oblivious to the blood and unaware of the fact he was near to crying. She sobbed into his chest, not capable to speak, too traumatized to think clearly. He stroked back her long quills and whispered soothing words as she cried her eyes out.

'Shadow, I'll sort all this out...you know...clean up. If we involve the police they're going to want to have interviews...'

Shadow understood and nodded his thanks. He ran out of the out of the block of buildings and headed to Amy's house. He held her protectively in his arms and noticed she was freezing cold...Thank God he was almost at her house.

Pushing the door open he looked down at Amy. He was about to ask if she was okay to stand but she had fallen asleep...she had a look of great pain on her face. He could have prevented this! He should have gone with her! He should have gone himself! It was all his fault that Amy was hurting and he could never forgive himself. Shadow then mentally slapped himself, instead of wasting time on self pity he should sort Amy out! He tried to gently rouse her from her slumber, but it was impossible. She was down for the count. He looked at the blood on her face and clothes...he needed to clean her up and get her into clean clothes...Shadow blushed when he realised what that meant. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom he spread it out on the the bed and layed Amy down on it so the blood wouldn't get on the sheets. He sighed as he thought deeply about what had to be done whilst Amy slept on. Suddenly after much thought, Shadow had an idea. Call one of the girls! They could change Amy! Sighing in relief and grinning at the great idea, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked though his contacts...Blaze? Well it's 11:00...She should be still awake. Pressing the button to call her, he brought the phone up to his ear.

She picks up on the second ring. 'Hello?' She asks as if she hadn't read her caller ID correctly. Not surprising. Shadow barely ever calls anyone much.

'Hello, Blaze.' Shadow answers politely.

'Shadow? What are you calling for?' She sounds shocked.

'I was wondering if you could come over and help Amy.' _This was where I have to be careful_, Shadow thought repeatedly to himself. _I can't reveal much_.

'She was involved in an incident and is covered in blood. The only thing is that she's asleep and I don't want to wake her up. She's exhausted.'

'Oh, of course.' Blaze agreed immediately. Shadow knew she would agree. She was the type. 'Where are you? Is Amy alright?' She asks worriedly.

'Amy's okay I think. In shock, but fine. Just covered in blood. I think she would feel better if she was in clean clothes. We're at her house. Thanks for this, Blaze.' The hedgehog was grateful for her kindness.

'I'm on my way.' She promises and hangs up. Shadow knew that she would help Amy.

Blaze was at the door within five minutes, I had forgotten how fast she was and found that I was reluctant to leave when I had to.

"Shadow, she'll be fine," Blaze reassures Shadow again. "You've done enough today,"

"Thank you, Blaze," Shadow mumbles and takes off into the dark night, before he thinks of another reason to stay.

Shadow went to see if Amy was feeling any better the next day as early as was natural, with Sonic.

She looked much perkier and more like her usual self. Shadow felt much happier and calm when he saw that she was no longer covered in blood and her cut on the mend. Blaze was still there, asleep on the sofa in Amy's living room. She blushed when Shadow and Sonic shook her awake and hurried out of the house to get back to Silver.

Amy was itching to get back to training again, like nothing had even happened to her. Amnesia perhaps? What happened to her was pretty traumatic…her mind must have forced her to forget what had happened. But before he could say anything, Sonic butted in.

"Ames, do you think it's a good idea? That was a bad cut, tomorrow, okay?"

Amy's face fell, but she agreed anyway, sulking a bit.

"Hey, instead of training then, maybe we could go see a movie or something like that...?" Shadow asked Amy uncertainly. Amy's face lit up instantly.

"Ohh, get in there, Shads!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow hit him around the head, but cracked a smile all the same.

Amy blushed a little. "Sure, Shadow," She giggled. _Friends can go out,_ she reminded herself persistently. _It doesn't mean anything._

"I'll come and pick you up from here at six," Shadow told Amy, ignoring a Sonic who was grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yep," She said, popping the 'p'.

Shadow smiled, while Sonic changed the subject easily to something mundane and normal. They both left Amy's house at two to allow her to clean herself up and get ready for tonight. Shadow made his way back to his apartment and Sonic to his, both thinking that a calming shower had been called for.


End file.
